


GOLDEN

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, M/M, Song: Golden (Harry Styles), Top Harry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 他就是拿他沒辦法，從他打開房門的那一瞬間、Louis一臉壞笑的對他大喊「客房服務！」的那一刻開始，他就知道這個純粹來渡假的小惡魔會讓他度過一段並不平穩的工作假期。
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 3





	GOLDEN

**Author's Note:**

> 可以當AU看，反正算是兩個人正大光明交往著的設定，不符合現實的全部都是劇情需要，我只想搞無腦爽文。

Harry一點開跳出來的訊息他就覺得好氣又好笑。  
氣的是這傢伙似乎真的絲毫沒有一點對他還在這工作的同理心，讓他笑出來的部分則是這張照片的確讓Louis看起來十足十的像個普通的觀光客。  
照片裡的Louis一手拿著看起來應該是牛奶味的冰淇淋，笑得特別開心的襯著美得像畫一樣的藍天白雲背景自拍。Harry知道這個地方在哪裡，昨天他才跟照片裡的主角一起路過的，而且明明說好了要兩個人一起去，但是顯然他低估了這幾天下來Louis對義式冰淇淋的成癮症狀。  
是的，Louis Tomlinson在Harry Styles還在這裡頂著豔陽拍GOLDEN的MV的時候，就自己一個人到處跑去觀光了，而且還不忘非常貼心給男朋友一直送來各式各樣的自拍。可Harry能說什麼呢？他穿著那件格外漂亮的藍色西裝外套，雖然一邊哀怨這個死沒良心的小混蛋怎麼可以這樣對他，但手還是特別老實的把每一張照片全都存了起來。  
他就是拿他沒辦法，從他打開房門的那一瞬間、Louis一臉壞笑的對他大喊「客房服務！」的那一刻開始，他就知道這個純粹來渡假的小惡魔會讓他度過一段並不平穩的工作假期。  
所以Harry總是選擇在晚上挾怨報復。  
「嘿，你不能……因為我只會在街上閒晃……就這麼對待我啊……！」Louis那雙漂亮的藍眼裡閃著淚光，眼角都快哭紅了。純粹是被操到太爽了才不自覺流出的生理性淚水，而且他無法在Harry一次次用力撞進他體內的時候以在他背上撓出慘烈的痕跡做為回報——因為他親愛的男朋友明天要拍裸上身的部分。  
「你又不需要在七月的羅馬穿高領遮吻痕。」Harry這麼說著的時候也沒有減緩操著Louis的速度，甚至變本加厲的繼續往讓他最爽的地方幹得更用力、當然毫不意外的又逼出了Louis那幾乎是在尖叫的幾聲呻吟。  
這下Louis明白自己真的是自作自受了，不過他倒是挺享受被操得那麼狠的過程，他不自覺的絞緊了後穴、差點直接讓Harry就這麼把持不住射出來。最後他還是比Harry要早射，在他哭喊著Harry的名字的時候明明已經幾乎沒力氣了、卻還是可以被還在裡面用力幹他的那根該死的陰莖惹得又經歷一次綿延不絕的高潮，最後Harry又直接射在他裡面。  
這幾天晚上他們一直都是搞無套，完全處於度假模式的Louis顯然玩瘋了，他在房間裡的每一個角落都可以勾引已經拍攝了一整天本來已經很累了的Harry，讓人在陷入深層睡眠以前好好的和他享受一下性愛的美好。甚至早上他也不放過他，明明是比較年長的那一個、明明是前一晚被折騰到差點散架了的那一個，但是Louis就是有這個本事比較早醒來然後鑽進被窩裡給Harry一個完美的口交。  
他真的拿Louis沒辦法，況且如果要說他自己不享受的話那也一定是騙人的。他Harry Styles怎麼可能對這個小混蛋那麼放蕩的模樣無動於衷呢？

H: 老實說吧，Lou，你這趟來義大利到底胖了多少？

最後Harry決定發這句話給他那個吃得毫無節制的男朋友。

L: 閉嘴;(

同時人還在街上物色有沒有看起來不錯的pizza店的Louis因為這條訊息而默默的決定他今天晚上要在Harry身上多留下幾個咬痕，咬得特別用力的那種，似乎他並沒有想到這種所謂的報復根本是讓他們可以玩得更瘋狂的一種情趣。

好吧，果然是他的Lou，Harry完全可以想像到他會得到這種回答。  
這天的拍攝進展得很順利，他收起手機又全身心的重新投入他熱愛的事業裡。他想起前幾天穿著那件根本遮不住什麼的襯衫在街上一路往前跑的時候還被Louis邊抗議邊吐槽的說「你穿成這樣還在街上跑到底是想勾引誰」，於是他在拍攝途中忍不住笑出來，這樣發自內心的笑容實在是過於自然，一旁知道真相的幾個和他關係比較好的工作人員都忍不住翻白眼了，他們完全可以知道Mr. Styles在這一刻想到了誰。  
於是忙活了很久，終於到了今天要拍攝的最後一幕場景。設定的動作是Harry要靠在一輛車的引擎蓋上，他自己都覺得這個還要把腳翹起來的動作還挺像個少女的，但他從來都不介意這種跨越性別的舉動。他早就知道車裡會有個人對他揮手，這時候他腦子裡想著的其實是等等和Louis會合的時候，他要不由分說的給他一個深吻來表達他對男朋友自己一個人去吃冰而不帶上他的不滿。但是在他按照編排的一套動作行雲流水的靠上引擎蓋時，他卻突然愣住了。  
好吧，他知道最後畫面會被模糊掉，但是為什麼沒有人來跟他提前說聲車裡坐著的人會是Louis Tomlinson？

Louis對他擺出了一副惡作劇得逞的樣子，的確是按照劇本上的對他揮了揮手。而Harry突然覺得他真的是徹底栽在這個小混蛋身上了，他當然一點都沒有生氣，而且還覺得Louis真是該死的可愛。他看著車裡的人笑得很燦爛，最後他忍不住隔著玻璃給裡頭的Louis送了個飛吻。

當然這一幕最後並沒有被剪進去，但是Louis偷偷的趁Harry不注意的時候跟攝影師要了原始影片的檔案。  
然後他把那個片段收藏在他的手機裡，隨時想念人了就拿出來播放。  
最後Harry終於發現了這件事，他在一次Louis等著他回去的時候把還在播放著影片的手機突然抽起來，接著給了Louis一個貨真價實的、最甜蜜的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> GOLDEN的MV可以殺我1000次！！！太好看了！！！  
> 在心情不好的時候寫的，腦子裡的畫面是繽紛漂亮的夏天，甜到不行了吧這次！


End file.
